


【乔振宇x李易峰/宇易】相爱那一年

by Sakuramochi



Category: RPS, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS注意, 平行世界无关现实, 生♂日♂炮, 轻微Daddy Kink恶趣味注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuramochi/pseuds/Sakuramochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015年老乔生日之前写的肉文。架空平行世界，请不要上升到现实中的老乔和峰峰（认真。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【乔振宇x李易峰/宇易】相爱那一年

秋天的帝都向来每天都是伸手只见十指，可到了十一月的第一天却难得的天公作美，即便家里拉上了厚厚的窗帘、可窗外的光线还是透进了个十足，看样子外头正是个难得的好晴天。

 

天气暖和，体内那些懒的细胞就全部被晒得活跃起来，已经快九点半了，人还赖在床上不想动，大有睡到中午起来直接吃午饭的架势。

 

喝完一杯咖啡，他又往房里看了一眼，有些好笑上前戳了戳：“喂，峰小子，小懒虫？起床了。”

 

“唔……不起……”说完顺势还将被单往自己身上裹得紧紧的，像是一团蚕蛹一样不让人有任何掀起被子的机会，白皙纤细的脚踝踢了几下又缩回被子里，那人有些哭笑不得，只好放弃了拽他起床的念头：“好了好了，你就继续睡，我出去打球了，大概傍晚回来，你想吃什么？”

 

“油焖大虾……小炒肉……麻婆豆腐……”被窝里的人显然还未睡醒，说话的声音都还拖着懒洋洋的尾音，像是撒娇一般。“又吃辣的？又长痘痘怎么办？帮你加个清炒苦瓜？”

 

“不要吃苦瓜……不要……”“好了好了，那就打个青菜汤吧。——那我出门了啊，你继续睡。”床铺一角被压着的感觉消失了，李易峰懒洋洋地在大大的床上舒展开身子，滚了几把又在软绵绵香喷喷的羽毛被里睡熟了。

 

等李易峰真正清醒过来时，已经快到中午十一点了。

 

“老乔？老乔——哦。”猛地才想起那人一早说要去打球，李易峰只有讪讪，不过这样也好——他又转念一想，要是被那人拉到太阳底下陪他去打什么高尔夫，还不如在家里打电玩来得舒服呢——于是安然的赤脚下床，一边哼着“相爱的那一年幸福围绕在身边~”一边慢悠悠开始洗漱，再顶着一头睡得有些乱糟糟的棕毛坐在餐桌上啃完了乔振宇本来为他准备好的那份早餐，现煮的咖啡虽然已经冷了，但一杯下肚之后还是让人不由得精神一振。

 

吃饱喝足后，李易峰又翘着脚坐在沙发上，开始登陆小号刷微博。

 

#乔振宇1101生日快乐#

 

这个话题又一次被刷到了热门话题榜上，点进去后，就让人忍不住感慨这人实在是太受欢迎——从半个多月前开始，粉丝们就已经疯狂了，各类剪辑、P图、手绘和板绘等一条条刷下来眼花缭乱，从最初的高冷白月光明日公子、到小卷毛泡面头方宝玉、再到辫子头总舵主陈家洛、半人半妖的郑吉、傻白甜的刘海哥，当然也少不了帅拽狂霸的黑鹰周霆琛、隐忍的复仇者秦孝天，自然也不会少了……那部让他们相识的那部剧里的欧阳少恭。

 

时间流逝的速度快得不可思议。两年前、他还在微博上发出一条配有欧阳少恭与百里屠苏的剧照的图，并且暗搓搓打了个“今儿是咱俩的生日！快乐吧！”以表心意；去年自己生日的时候收祝福时老乔也转发送祝福了，不过可惜的是去年轮到老乔生日的时候、正好自己正在面朝黄土背朝天的挖土，回到酒店里晕乎乎睡过去醒来时已经是第二天了，只好心虚地上微博发了个祝贺生日快乐的语音——他当时没意识到那时已经是半夜快一点了——而那人则是一分钟后便回了：“嗯，你也生日快乐啊，小峰子。”

 

想到这里，李易峰忍不住花痴笑了起来，一把抓住旁边的抱枕打了几个滚——都说恋爱中的人最幸福，如今顺利求得同居、同时还能够在那人生日时正好赶上剧组给自己放假，虽然过生日的主儿一早就出门去了，但这并不会影响计划的顺利进行，等再过几个小时自己再出门，在老乔回来前，弄出一桌子丰盛的饭菜……

 

 

——李易峰傻笑着又点开一个视频，还没看着被调色调白后简直美得惨绝人寰的少恭几秒呢，手机却在此刻响起了。

 

“——喂，峰峰？我在回来路上了，有点堵车，再等半小时才到家附近，你在家等我回家做饭啊。”电话那端的声音有些嘈杂，疑似是那人在车上挂着蓝牙耳机打出的，李易峰一下就慌了神：“诶诶，等等，这才几点啊——”话音在扫到一侧的15：47以后戛然而止。

 

“等等，等等老乔！”

 

“嗯？”那边发出了疑惑的鼻音，随即传来一声大大的喇叭声，震得李易峰一时之间就忘了要说什么了。“不跟你说了啊，在开车呢。挂了啊。”

 

“喂，老乔？喂——”通话被掐断，李易峰只有愤恨看着手机屏幕，一瞬间甚至认真怀疑老乔是不是故意的——不不绝对是故意的，可怕的天蝎座老男人。

 

——心想着绝对不能再拖延下去了，李易峰立即跳下沙发开始换衣服，虽然说作为艺人出门不需要搞得太光鲜亮丽、还要预防被粉丝发现，但爱美的天性让李易峰还是乖乖地弄好了乱翘的头发、再是换上一身低调帅气的休闲装再是戴上鸭舌帽和墨镜还有防雾霾口罩才敢出门，这时候已经快是四点半了。

 

……完了。

 

 

乔振宇在电梯里遇见了一个奇怪的人。

 

戴着白色的鸭舌帽、大大的墨镜几乎遮住了半张圆圆的脸庞，硕大的口罩则是占据了下半张脸，明明今天北京的气温算是比较温暖了、却是围着厚厚的围巾，像是感冒了一样；不过身上倒是穿得相对来说单薄许多了，束紧的裤腿露出一截纤细白皙的脚踝，倒是眼熟的很。

 

——但乔振宇只是抿了抿嘴，露出一个了然的微笑，看着那人像是故意避着自己一般故意站远了些，眨了眨眼、眼睛几乎要弯起来，只是装模作样清了清嗓子、又自然地顺便把手上装满了大虾、豆腐、肉末、青红辣椒和小葱的购物袋放在显眼的身侧，长腿一跨就出了电梯。

 

电梯门自身后关上，将身后那人明显投来的视线隔绝在另一侧。

 

……呼。李易峰总算松了口气，转而挺胸抬头、在电梯门关上的那一刻迈步而出，心知这个时候开车出门肯定要被不限行的周末帝都交通堵成doge，幸好离家近还有大型超市，应该也够买菜和做蛋糕的材料了——只是刚走进超市，就有个小姑娘故意靠了过来，扯了扯李易峰的围巾，压低了声音、却因着本身尖细的腔调还是成功引起了周围一众路人的注意——“那个……请问你是……李易峰吗？”

 

 

 

\--

 

北方的天黑得较早，到了六点的时候，外面已经是灯火通明了。

 

上好了最后一盘菜、又顺便冲了个澡洗掉了身上的油烟味，乔振宇刚披着浴袍出来擦着头发，就听见家门被打开的声响，他转过头，看见正拎着一堆大包小包、眼睛却愣愣朝自己这边看来的李易峰，他耐心等着李易峰跟他说“我回来了”，可过了十几秒以后对方竟不见反应，于是走过去拍了拍他近期好不容易重新才被自己养得肉嘟嘟一点了的脸颊：“咋了峰哥？”

 

“……呃。”李易峰忍不住向后退了一步，眼前发丝还湿润着、嘴角带笑的英俊男人对于他来说简直是视觉上莫大的刺激，加之白色的浴袍又恰好显出黝黑又精瘦的身躯，靠得太近了，身上还能闻得请沐浴乳和洗发水的味道，有点刺激……李易峰有些轻飘飘地想，甚至电光火石之间还迅速脑补了老乔问自己“是要先洗澡、还是先吃饭，还是……”呃不对不对脑补方向变得奇怪起来了，掐掉！

 

李易峰终于抬起头来，这下才看清了老乔身后码得整齐的一桌饭菜，忍不住干笑几声，还是晚了啊……他有些失望地低下头、看着手上拎着的一堆材料，直到头顶被揉了揉，才是敢抬起头对上那人皱着眉的脸庞：“好了，既然回家了就快吃饭吧，你也是，穿这么少就出门，不怕着凉？”

 

“呃，围了围巾……”虽然围巾多半用来是遮脸用的，而且才刚到超市就被资深粉一眼就认出来了，所以很快就没了遮脸的作用；李易峰下意识眨了眨眼，抬起头看着那人，真好看啊……墨黑眼瞳里像是住着一个宇宙。别说冷了，全身都热得不得了，简直想整个人变作树袋熊抱得紧紧的，死都不要撒手了。

 

见眼前的峰小子眼神恍惚、不知又在想什么了，乔振宇不由得有些好笑，低下身掐了掐他的脸颊，心想着峰小子果然还是胖点更可爱，一边忍不住嘴角上扬：“想什么呢，饭菜都冷了。坐桌子旁边去，我去换个衣服就回来。——你也换套衣服吧，家里还是穿毛衣好些，别着凉了。”

 

“嗯……好。”

 

直到乔振宇关上门，李易峰才是有些恋恋不舍地收回目光，转而蹦哒到餐桌边，偷吃桌上已经做好的小炒肉——随后没过多久手就被猛地从身后抓住，他只好干笑几声，甩开乔振宇的手，像只小动物一样地窜回房换衣服去了。

 

“手！手上还沾着辣油呢！别忘记擦手——真是的，多大了你。”到最后却不由得漾开温暖笑意，乔振宇收回目光，给两人斟上红酒，又关上了灯，温暖而浪漫的烛光洒满了整个餐厅。

 

……真是老套的浪漫啊。在房内一边拽着衣服、一边还探头往外偷看的李易峰心想，可即便是这种偶像剧情节，都令他觉得暖到了心窝子里。——所以说，浪漫的手段老套还是心意根本不重要，重要的是，看那个人的脸。

 

老乔实在是太好看了。李易峰心中忍不住对着烛光下的美好侧脸花痴三十秒，虽然没有视频里活像是抹了几斤面粉那么白，但是干净漂亮的侧脸却依然杀伤力十足，这可是再晒黑多少都无法折损的天生丽质。

 

 

\--

 

“……那个，老乔。”

 

酒足饭饱之后，开始饱暖思淫欲。

 

直接从身后抱住自告奋勇要来洗碗的峰小子，手指不安分从毛衣下摆潜进去抚摸柔软的腰侧，身后温热的吐息让李易峰耳朵都红了：“我先洗个碗……”

 

“嗯，那你洗啊。”虽然这一年有好好健身、腹部也算是可以看出有生出腹肌的趋势，可肚脐眼附近的肌肉还是软软的很好捏，以粗糙指腹在上头绕着圈打转，别说是洗碗了，连站直都有些困难了。

 

“老乔你……停、欸等一下，你先停一会儿！”到后面因为着急不由得大声了些，那人却显然误会成了另一个意思，立即收回了手，挑起眉有些不满地看着他。李易峰只好洗掉手中的泡沫，转过身抓住他身前的毛衣前襟，小声道：“呃……本来的话，今晚应该是我来做饭的，还有我也买了做蛋糕的材料……”

 

“没事，不用你来。”乔振宇舒了口气，笑着摸了摸眼前的小黄毛，“本来就应该是我照顾你，你最近拍片又瘦了不少，再不多吃都要比我还瘦了。”

 

真是大男子主义。李易峰不由得暗自腹诽，可手上还是撒娇般拽住乔振宇的毛衣，小声道：“那个……我帮你口吧。”他最后几个字说得很小声，可两人挨得极近、本就连互相之间的呼吸声都能听得一清二楚，乔振宇不由得挑眉：“你今晚不想插进去？”

 

“不、欸，”李易峰心急了，只想着越解释越麻烦，干脆还不如强硬些，于是一下松开了拽住对方毛衣的力道，转而扯起那人的手：“要做就做，那么啰嗦干嘛！走，到沙发边上去，坐下！吹个箫还管着管那的，痛快点行不！”

 

乔振宇还没反应过来呢，整个人就被一把推倒在沙发上，只好挑眉、似笑非笑的抬眼看向，站在跟前的李易峰，只见高挑的青年穿着一身宽大的灰色毛衣，似乎刚接触过冷水、手还有点冷，为了能够让手指暖一些便将手掌处收入袖口内，只余一截葱白似的手指露在外面相互摩擦，猛地又抬起头来，四目交汇之间，李易峰不由得咽了口口水。

 

“裤子，脱掉。”乔振宇哑着嗓子开口了，就像是一股电流窜过脑子里那样，李易峰立即就觉得自己硬了起来，只有低着头努力看着乔振宇双腿叉开放在地上的两只脚，直到乔振宇有些不耐烦地重复一遍才开始有些僵硬地动起了手，他身上的裤子本就是家居款的白色棉裤，只需要解开松紧带、便可以一把扯下，只是当自己平角内裤也遮掩不了的勃起站路在对方面前时还是本能地感觉到羞耻，干脆就一把跪在地上，感觉那人骨节宽大的手指抚过自己头顶毛发，脸一红便低下头，闭上眼用牙齿咬住对方的同款休闲裤前的结，再是以手指脱了下来。

 

“……明明昨天才做过……”当粗大的阴茎脱开布料的束缚，李易峰不由得小声喃喃了一句，可随后那人摸过自己脑后的动作却又让他头皮发麻，伴随着那人含着笑意的低沉声线敲打着大脑：“怎么……你不就喜欢那么大的吗？”

 

“才没有！”暴露在空气中的性器散发出强烈的荷尔蒙气息，可身体却不住回想起眼前的硕大巨物进入自己身体时、那被填满的饱胀快感，令下腹的欲望不由得更硬几分，在小小的平角内裤里勒得简直有些难受，李易峰只有专心于眼前似乎像是在散发着热气的肉柱，小心翼翼地以两手圈住，自己则浅浅含入了龟头，闭着眼红着脸舔那最敏感的沟回。

 

“唔……”

 

双手小心翼翼向下，一左一右捏住下方的睾丸轻抚，满溢口腔的男性气息更是几乎麻痹大脑，可不同于每次自己被口交时总会不由自主发出粗重喘息的反应，乔振宇被口交时几乎可以说是一声不喘的，用他自己的话来说虽然舒服、但实在也没舒服到需要叫出来的地步，说得好像每次都被爽得总是叫出来的自己很敏感似的——李易峰忍不住狠狠吸吮几下口中愈发胀大的阴茎，喘了几口气平复呼吸，才是抬起头有些可怜兮兮地道：“别不出声啊……要不、要不你找点事儿做……？”

 

墨黑漂亮的眼眸垂下与他的对视几秒，手指抚过耳尖的动作温柔得令人心颤，“找点事儿啊……”那人像是在认真思考，随后李易峰听见了打火机点着香烟的轻响，烟草并不刺鼻的气息由此微微进入鼻腔。“抽、抽烟吗……”……这样也、挺好……？弥漫四周的烟草气息不断刺激着鼻腔，与口中含着男人饱胀的性器所散发的腥膻气息混杂在一处，正在分神之间、身体却冷不防震颤起来，不知什么时候那人穿着棉袜的脚背已经顶入自己的双腿之间，慢慢厮磨着腿间已然鼓胀起来的部位、和其后脆弱而敏感的会阴处。

 

“继续。”那人似乎是悠然自得的吸了口烟，才哑着嗓子说道：“别管别的，撤开手，专心舔你的。”

 

——这根本就是强人所难嘛！鼓胀的性器已然将口腔撑得酸痛，身下还被若有若无地撩拨着，上方的难受感和下方丝丝缕缕的快感令李易峰眼角几乎都要泛出泪来，可还是乖乖放下了手，含糊道：“这……样……？”他松开一直努力圈住你已然有些掌握不住那灼热肉茎的手，吐出了大半，转而将手按在沙发边缘，伸出湿热的舌尖，如同舔冰棒一般自下而上舔过灼热的干身，再是一下下舔去马眼处溢出的透明液体，有些可怜兮兮地抬头、本是希望那人能够快些在自己嘴里射出来，却感觉那只手抵在自己脑后，慢慢引到自己做出深喉的动作。

 

“呜……唔——！”

 

窒息让双眼不由得溢出难受的眼泪，可身下被脚背一再磨蹭又传来近乎受虐一般的快感，几下之后李易峰只能气喘吁吁的放开，有些委屈道：“你……为什么还不射啊……”

 

“射出来，给你吃？嗯？”乔振宇哑着嗓子笑了，掐灭了烟头，摸了摸他的头想拉他起来，李易峰却摇了摇头，“吃。”他说完，双手撑地，再一次认真地含进了乔振宇的欲望，眼睛里专注的眼神让头顶那人不由得又摸了摸他的头，随后跟随着扣在后脑的动作、李易峰不由得闭上眼，那人在自己口中律动的动作算不得粗暴、可是顶得深了还是会觉得有些不适，可昏昏沉沉之间，当口腔里感觉到灼热腥膻的液体充满时，又感觉到难以言说的幸福感。

 

“咕噜。”李易峰努力将口中那一抹精液咽了下去，随后还似乎有些意犹未尽一般的舔了舔嘴唇外溢出的部分，不知是几分诱惑那人的意味在内，随后手被粗暴地一扯，整个人都被压在了沙发上。

 

那人压在他上头，遮住了光线只能看见好看得很的眸子，压下基本上可以归类为情趣的挣扎后、手指一下下滑到涨红的脸侧，再是做出吞咽动作的喉结、在细致的锁骨处稍微徘徊，随后便一把掀开了李易峰的毛衣下摆，将已经肿胀起来的乳尖暴露在微凉的空气中。“帮别人吹也可以硬？我倒是不知道小峰子你什么时候变得这么荡了。”有些粗鲁的情话滑过耳际，李易峰不由得有些羞窘，立即反驳道：“才不是、呜——！”

 

温软的唇舌覆盖上右边乳尖，另一只手则是掐弄着左边的，那处敏感皮肤本就敏感至极，被温柔吸吮、又是以唾液润湿后更是肿胀得犹如红莓一般，那人好整以暇，双手掐住一边硬挺乳尖各自玩弄着，偶尔还用掌心覆盖上去搓揉，光是被玩弄乳头、李易峰都觉得自己腰部一下软得一塌糊涂，甚至后穴都觉得空虚起来，好像是在无声祈求着被插进来似的——他本能想要避开这触碰，可那人却挤入他双腿之间，射过一回的阴茎依旧半挺着，隔着薄薄的棉质内裤与里面的小东西互相摩擦着，不多时那块布料就湿得一塌糊涂了。

 

“你、别……”乔振宇顶得他快要射了，可后穴此时也空虚得要命，最后一道快感怎么都不来，令李易峰说话都不由得带了些哭腔，“老乔……插进来……好不好……？”他可怜兮兮地抓住了身上那人的手臂，四目交汇之间他却感觉那人眼里的温柔情意简直要将自己溺死在其中了，随后那人薄薄的唇角慢慢勾起，看着他道：“那好啊，亲我一下，我就满足你。”

 

“嗯……脏……”嘴里还满是那人的精液留下来的味道，李易峰本能摇头，可那人却变本加厉摩擦下体，令他只好一再难耐的喘息，随后听见那人道：“不嫌你脏，你嘴里那些不都是我的东西嘛，亲一口我就插进去，峰峰乖，听话。”

 

李易峰没法，只好环着他的脖子，闭着眼将唇送了上去，感到那人压着自己的背脊、整个人半是悬空坐在他腿上，随后内裤酒杯脱到膝盖弯再是拽到了脚踝，李易峰刚将右边的脚伸出来，乔振宇就直接掰开他的臀瓣一顶，整个都捅了进来，毫无润滑又深沉的进入既是痛又让人觉得难以言喻的快感，李易峰只有拼命呼吸着、一把抓住了身上那人的肩膀，“不润滑插进来……后面会变松……呜！”

 

“嗯？”乔振宇笑着垂下眼，安抚性的自后背下滑，最后拍了拍紧实的臀瓣：“那你吸紧点，我还得多用几次呢。”不知是否因着这动作还是那低沉的声音，李易峰只觉得内壁猛然一缩、就真如那人所说一般将入侵的巨物含得紧紧的，他不由得害羞得捂住脸，又被那人笑着挪开，“别遮……给我看着你。”那人说着，眼神专注，下方已然温柔地律动开，几下动作后穴已然完全适应了，颇有些食髓知味地更加绞紧了入侵的硕大性器，可那人律动的动作却一直不徐不疾，虽说纾解了欲望、可终究还是觉得不够，心知那人还是存着欺负自己的心，他只有开口讨饶道：“老乔、你……快点啊……！”

 

“好啊。”嘴上应着，乔振宇低头宠溺地亲了亲他的唇角，身下掐着紧实臀瓣的手指不由得用力，更深地插进那柔热又紧致的甬道中，每次食髓知味的绞尽仿佛都在诉说着身下的青年对自己浓厚的喜欢，令他不由得一再亲吻着身下人秀气的眉眼，一次次都随着他心意狠狠捅进内壁深处，将身下的人的体内填得满满的，身下的人显然已经被顶得头晕目眩，眼神恍惚地看着他，唇角不知什么时候滑下了唾液也恍然未觉，只有抓着他的手臂、半是无力地张开双腿，甚至觉得自己要被干死在沙发上了。

 

可是又好舒服——跟自己最喜欢的人结合的快感超越了一切，下腹源源不尽的快感让他的性器不断毫无羞耻地不断吐出透明精液，可过了一会儿快感又戛然而止，他像是突然被带离了水的鱼儿一般清醒过来，大口喘息着、一边睁着已然泪眼朦胧的双眼，有些可怜地看着那人。

 

“峰峰，”忍住下方继续抽插的冲动，乔振宇喘了口气才是扬起一个笑容，别过头舔了舔几乎要红得滴出血的耳垂——那里是李易峰的敏感点，就跟猫儿一般喜欢在高潮时被咬着耳朵，果不其然身下的青年发出长长的“嗯——”了一声，他才是哑声说道：“乖，你当初跟马天宇在片场最喜欢叫我什么？说，说出来就让你高潮。”

 

“你——！”李易峰有些委屈地瞪大双眼，但一见到那人眸子、心底又不由得软了下去，算了……反正今天是他生日……心中努力说服着自己、一边环住了那人肩膀，将头凑至那人耳边，小小声道：“爸、爸爸……”他说得结结巴巴，可说完之后、却敏感发觉埋在自己体内的性器蓦然又胀大几分，“你……唔唔！”

 

脚踝被抓住、双腿被迫压在胸前，每次几乎毫无缝隙的进入都能感觉到被翻出的穴肉与下方的囊袋互相拍打着，李易峰只觉得自己要被插得融化成了一滩水，却听得那人舔着他的脖颈，哑声道：“乖——再继续叫。叫到我满意，保证让你爽，嗯？”

 

“呜呜、你……爸爸、爸爸……饶了我吧……爸爸……”每当那个称呼出口一次、内心里的羞耻感就加深一层，早知道这样的话，当初在剧组里就不该拿他的年龄开这个玩笑的……可后悔归后悔、身体却因着这暧昧的称呼而更加敏感起来，就跟乱伦一样……心中模模糊糊想着，被抽插着不知恍然间叫了多少声“爸爸”“爸爸饶了我”“爸爸不要了……呜……”最终闭着眼呜咽着射了精，四肢都失去力气瘫软下去，又被那人一把抱在怀里，从他体内抽出，转而亲吻他的嘴唇：“乖……”

 

才射过了一次，李易峰身上就已经没什么力气了，只有顺着那人意思又将他抱回床上继续折腾，一晚上不知被压着做了多少次，嘴里也不知被逼着叫了多少声恶趣味的称呼，从片场时开玩笑性质的爸爸再到剧里韩云溪初次见到欧阳少恭的那一声大哥籱哥，最后那人还恬不知耻地逼着自己叫了数不清多少声的“夫君”，直把他折腾了个死去活来、欲仙欲死，总之当乔振宇彻底放过他时，李易峰已然是两眼发黑、身籱体已经彻底无法动弹了。

 

“好了好了，睡吧。”看着怀中的青年一股虚脱的模样，乔振宇也终于知道自己玩得有些过火了，包括自己身体都觉得有些吃不消，可怀中红着脸、一眼迷蒙的李易峰看起来又十分可爱，于是又忍不住低着头啄了啄早已被蹂躏得红肿的柔软唇瓣，就连他自己都不知道这个动作中蕴含着多少温柔宠溺的意味——他只是觉得怀里的李易峰实在是十分可爱，自然而然地就这么做了罢了：“晚安，峰峰。”

 

“嗯……”怀中的人动了动，扯紧了他的肩膀，埋首在他的肩膀间，迷迷糊糊道：“晚安，老乔……生日快乐……”

 

“……嗯。谢谢。”

 

 

他像是一下子回想起许多事情——在进剧组的第一晚，那个有着大大眼睛、看起来不是很合群的青年看着自己，出口的第一句话却是：“……你好瘦，我请你吃火锅？”；在对戏时他看向自己却又突然忘了台词，尴尬地埋在自己肩头笑，自己却丝毫不觉得进度被拖慢般厌烦、只觉得眼前这个叫李易峰的小子可爱得不得了；他在片场跟马天宇取笑自己比他们大了许多、笑称他为乔爸爸，却在马天宇一把坐上自己大腿上时眼里不由得流露出羡慕的神色；他跟自己一起在酒店的大床上喝酒聊天，他的酒量比自己的似乎还要差些，喝多了却还咯咯笑着说要再喝，脸颊红红的，像是苹果一样……

 

转眼之间，却是距那时已然过了那么多年。

 

乔振宇关掉了床头的灯，在被褥中握住青年温暖的手指，忍不住握紧了，再是凝望着青年熟睡时依旧幸福地勾起唇角的侧脸；他看得入迷，竟是何时自己也睡过去了也不知晓。

 

Fin


End file.
